


Serpents et dragon

by Sangdelicorne



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ficothèque Ardente, In tempore Vitam, Lemon, M/M, Romance, Yaoi, rencontre, tatouage, érotisme
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-30
Updated: 2012-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-13 04:54:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangdelicorne/pseuds/Sangdelicorne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nicolas se remet difficilement de sa rupture avec Frédéric mais un an après, la solitude se fait de plus en plus pesante. Ses aventures d'un soir satisfont seulement son corps... Mais est-il prêt à aimer à nouveau ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serpents et dragon

**Author's Note:**

> Texte écrit pour le premier défi "In tempore vitam" de la [Ficothèque Ardente](http://www.ficothequeardente.com/index.php)
> 
> Thème : Tatouage et érotisme

 

 

**Serpents et dragon**

 

 **  
**Montage réalisé par Sangdelicorne. Dessins des tatouages : MistytheHedgehog, Tattoo Design.

 

Il s'était pourtant juré de ne plus remettre les pieds dans cette boîte. Serment d'ivrogne. Ses pas l'y ramènent chaque fois cherchant un compagnon d'une heure, d'une nuit. Tentative éhontée de tromper la solitude qui ne s'en laisse pas conter. Il a, parait-il, tout ce qu'un homme peut raisonnablement désirer, un physique agréable, un job plaisant, un appartement confortable, une voiture, un compte en banque positif. Il faut croire qu'à trente ans, il veut la déraison.

Assis sur son tabouret, appuyé contre le bar, il contemple le même spectacle navrant que d'habitude. Des femmes, des hommes de tous milieux, gays la plupart, se trémoussent sur la piste. Peu sont là afin de prendre du bon temps, profiter de la vie, la plupart cherche LA rencontre, celle ou celui avec qui ils feront un bout de chemin. Un bout de vie à deux. Et enfin une douleur à deux avant d'être à nouveau seul. Il est amer ce soir. Après presque un an, Frédéric est encore là, tapi dans sa mémoire. A moins que ce soit le besoin d'aimer qui lui joue des tours. Va savoir ! Il devrait rentrer, il n'est vraiment pas d'humeur. Juste un dernier verre. Il fait un geste vers le serveur. Dans sa ligne de mire, une main qui appelle tout comme lui. Une main masculine avec de longs doigts soignés et le dessin noir d'un ouroboros qui entoure la base de l'index. Il remonte le bras pour arriver au profil d'un homme plus jeune que lui de quelques années, nez droit, menton volontaire, cheveux mi-longs blond cendré, avec une mèche retombant devant son visage qu'il repousse d'un geste sensuel avec un petit soupir agacé. Le barman occupé ne le voit pas. Il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire devant son irritation. L'inconnu est un impatient.

Il doit sentir son regard car il pivote et pose sur lui de magnifiques yeux bleu foncé qu'il accroche et ne lâche plus. Bien entendu, le barman choisit ce moment pour s'apercevoir de leur présence et les servir. C'est toujours comme ça. Un homme s'approche de son voisin et lui propose un autre verre, celui-ci tourne la tête vers lui afin de répondre et offre à sa vision le début d'un second dessin tatoué, un autre serpent qui mord la base d'une nuque fine. Lui vient le désir de poser, là, ses lèvres, de suivre de sa langue les volutes du dessin où qu'elles aillent. L'autre s'est déjà débarrassé de son apprenti séducteur et sirote son verre apparemment indifférent à son attention. Il envisage la silhouette mince mais pas maigre, le physique androgyne, plus que ce qu'il recherche d'habitude il faut bien l'avouer. Jean slim noir, tee-shirt blanc près du corps sous une chemise en soie lourde gris souris dont il a retroussé les manches, pendentif en argent et obsidienne, montre bijou noire incrustée dans un large bracelet en cuir, petit anneau en métal de même couleur à l'oreille, manifestement indifférent aux réactions qu'il doit provoquer, il en joue.

Pour une relation aussi éphémère que celle qu'il trouve dans ces endroits, il ne s'est jamais donné la peine de séduire. Trop fier pour risquer de se prendre un râteau, il laisse venir à lui. Là, il a envie de faire une exception. L'inconnu sort un gsm qui vibrait certainement dans sa poche et renvoie l'appel avant de le remettre à sa place, lui offrant l'occasion qu'il cherchait.

— Cela n'arrange jamais les choses de ne pas répondre.

— Mon frère s'inquiète toujours à mon sujet, répond-il avec un haussement d'épaules. J'en ai marre de lui dire que je vais très bien.

— Tu as de la chance d'avoir une famille qui s'inquiète de toi, d'autres n'ont personne, constate-t-il.

— Tu choisis souvent de faire le moralisateur ? C'est une technique de drague originale. Cela donne de bons résultats ? se moque-t-il.

— Apparemment pas trop. Tu as une passion à l'égard des serpents ?

— Je cherche la même chose que toi alors ne te sens pas obligé de me faire la conversation, lui répond-il brusquement.

Sidéré, il reste là, sans réaction. Le mec descend de son tabouret, se tient à côté de lui et l'attend. A la sortie du club, il hésite, sous le regard de l'autre qui le fixe sans un mot.

— Viens, finit-il par lui dire.

Il l'entraîne, ils marchent côte à côte, arpentant le Carré liégeois. Enfin le printemps est bien installé et la nuit est douce. Ils vont d'un même pas nonchalant le long du grand boulevard, atteignent les Terrasses, la rue Paul Delvaux puis enfin la Résidence. Maintenant, ils sont là, dans son appartement, l'un en face de l'autre, dans un silence lourd. Il n'y a jamais amené une de ses conquêtes d'un soir, ni qui que ce soit d'autre d'ailleurs. Il y a emménagé après sa rupture.

— Bel appart ! Tu as une superbe vue, se décide son invité en regardant par la baie vitrée, le large ruban foncé de la Meuse, bordé de points lumineux, qui traverse Liège de part en part.

— Tu veux un verre ?

— Un café si tu as.

Il s'affaire à préparer deux expresso et le retrouve sur le balcon, appuyé contre la balustre, regardant la ville. Il s'accoude à ses côtés.

— Je suis désolé pour tantôt, lui fait son inconnu difficilement. Je ne suis pas habitué, j'étais plutôt mal à l'aise de me retrouver là. Plus que ça même, admet-t-il.

— Tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier. Je ne t'ai rien demandé.

— Je sais, acquiesce-t-il sans quitter des yeux le panorama.

— Tu dis ce que tu veux. On ne fait que ce dont tu as envie, le rassure-t-il. Ton prénom ? lui demande-t-il en même temps.

— Emmanuel. Et toi ? fait-il en tournant enfin ses yeux bleus vers lui.

— Manu, je suppose ? Moi, c'est Nicolas.

— Tu es toujours comme ça ? Aussi gentil ? interroge Emmanuel.

— Non ! lui répond-il avec un sourire, viens ton café va refroidir.

Malgré sa crainte d'une éventuelle rebuffade, il le prend par la taille afin de l'emmener devant le canapé, il a la surprise de le sentir s'alanguir contre lui. Cet homme émeut son corps profondément mais pas que lui. Il sent, derrière sa réserve, sa froideur même, une solitude et une désillusion semblables aux siennes. Une blessure, plus récente certainement. Il l'observe. Lorsqu'il se penche et prend sa tasse, son serpent attire son regard une fois de plus. Lentement, il l'effleure du bout des doigts, suspendant le geste de l'autre qui se retourne vers lui. Il le sent frémir sous le léger attouchement qu'il n'a pas interrompu. Sa peau est douce, ses cheveux soyeux, cette nuque le fascine. Son regard aussi.

C'est Manu qui se penche vers lui pour un premier baiser, à peine appuyé. Mais c'est lui qui ne le laisse pas s'éloigner. Passant une langue entreprenante sur sa lèvre inférieure, il quémande le passage, franchit la barrière purpurine pour découvrir le goût suave de sa bouche. Le baiser devient vite passionné, les laissant à bout de souffle, front contre front. Une langue mutine caresse ses lèvres et il replonge... Il met à la découverte de ce corps toute la délicatesse qu'il peut trouver en lui, il sait, instinctivement, que c'est important pour l'autre. Ils se retrouvent bientôt torse nu et peau contre peau, soupirant de désir. Ses mains courent sur la poitrine lisse, tandis que celles de Manu détachent son jean.

— Attends, lui chuchote-t-il tout à côté de son oreille, pas ici.

Il l'entraîne par la main vers sa chambre. Pendant qu'il ouvre la porte, Manu se presse contre lui. Ses mains dans le bas des reins du garçon, il le colle sur le chambranle, appuyant son bas ventre sur le sien, frottant sa virilité contre la sienne. Le gémissement qu'il provoque lui retourne les sens et il investit sa bouche, ardemment, comme on conquiert une place forte. L'appétit qu'il a de ce corps lui fait un peu oublier la délicatesse dont il voulait faire preuve. Sans le lâcher, il le pousse dans la chambre, puis tombe sur la couche avec lui. D'une main, il ouvre la braguette du jean de Manu qui soulève son bassin pour lui faciliter la tâche, il le pousse le long de ses jambes avant de le lancer au hasard sur le sol, très vite suivi du boxer qu'il a trouvé en-dessous, il fait glisser ses doigts le long de ses cuisses, en caresse l'intérieur, là ou la peau est chaude et moite, puis reste immobile devant la hanche gauche de son amant. Ce qui doit être le corps d'un dragon y étale ses ailes noires, le bout de sa queue vient mourir en la toison de poils blonds. Une main sur la virilité dure qu'il caresse, il le contemple éclairé par la lumière douce de la lampe de chevet, peau satinée ornée de noir.

— Montre-moi ton dos, mon tout-beau, demande-t-il presque tendrement à l'autre qui le fixe sans broncher avant de se tourner sur le ventre. Tu es magnifique. Tu as un corps superbe, très érotique, lui murmure-t-il avec un léger gémissement.

Il pose sa bouche sur la tête du dragon dans la cambrure du dos tout en caressant ses fesses et suit le cou de la bête de sa langue en soufflant légèrement sur la trace humide ce qui fait frissonner et soupirer son partenaire. Lentement, il redessine le corps écailleux et les ailes sur la hanche, puis redescend tout naturellement vers le pubis et la virilité qu'il flatte de la langue, lèche, suce, provoquant des geignements de plus en plus bruyants.

— Viens, Nicolas, viens, le presse-t-il.

Il n'attendait que ça, faire sien ce parfait inconnu.

 

Manu, à la recherche de ses vêtements épars, est déjà en partance. Il ne veut pas le laisser s'éloigner.

— Reste.

Il se tourne vers lui, une question au fond des yeux à laquelle il ne peut pas répondre. Il tend une main vers lui. Probablement n'a-t-il pas plus envie que lui de le quitter aussi vite, car sans un mot il se glisse à ses côtés, sans se faire prier. Lui, tire sur eux le drap léger, dédaignant la couette. Le garçon se love contre lui, met ses bras autour de sa nuque, sa tête dans son cou semblant humer son odeur. Il le serre contre lui avec emportement, il a le sentiment qu'ils ont plein de choses à vivre ensemble. Et pour une fois, le sommeil ne le fuit pas et l'emporte très vite.

 

Comme tous les matins, il se réveille seul. La place qu'occupait Manu cette nuit est déjà froide. Il est parti sans un au revoir comme lui s'en va d'habitude de chez d'autres. Il avait pourtant cru... Il reste là, les yeux perdus regardant au loin les boulevards presque déserts en ce dimanche matin. Les jardins multicolores des Terrasses, les jets d'eau, le parc d'Avroy, qu'il trouvait si beaux lorsqu'il a choisi cet appartement, le laissent quasi indifférent, tout comme le fleuve majestueux qui coule sans bruit. Il a tenu sa promesse, il l'a fait sien quand il le lui a demandé et accepté d'être dominé la seconde fois qu'ils ont fait l'amour. Il soupire, redessine en pensées le corps qu'il a caressé la nuit, qui a joui sous ses mains, sous ses assauts, cette bouche qui a psalmodié son prénom comme une prière. Et qui lui a donné du plaisir, tellement. Au point de lui faire perdre son si important self-control. Il cherche son odeur sur l'oreiller, ne la trouve pas et envoie, avec violence, le coussin s'écraser sur le mur.

Après avoir temporisé une bonne heure, il se résout à se lever, se fait un café en traînant les pieds, ouvre son portable pour tromper l'ennui, repousse le carnet ouvert qui le gêne. Un carnet ? Ah oui, celui de ses croquis de publicité qui traînaille, une fois de plus... Un détail inhabituel attire son regard. Sur la page ouverte, tracé d'une calligraphie sûre et élégante, il y a un petit ouroboros et un numéro de téléphone inconnu.

 

 


End file.
